v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius Central Hospital
The Mobius Central Hospital, or simply Mobius Central, is a location seen in the V2 Chronicles. Mobius Central is one of the best hospitals in Central City, if not the greatest of them all. The facility is run by Mobius Medicine, with Nana Mobius herself as its medical director. Due to V2's personal, familial connection to the Mobius family, not to mention Yuri Mobius' ties to the Vincent Five, it's very, very common to catch the danger-magnet Vincent Five at Mobius Central. History and Usage Part II: Akasha Mobius Central properly appears for the first time in Part II - Akasha. Ristar returns to the Vincent Five's training compound injured and sickly after his run-in with the Twilight Killer; the team quickly has him hauled over to Mobius Medicine. Ristar is assigned to be put under the care of Kirsten Valentine. Nana looks over his charts and correctly assumes that Ristar was likely on a balcony and then shot at from a distance, which explains the fall damage in addition to the bullet wound. After expressing her worries for the group and her son, she assures them that Ristar is going to be okay, but will need some time to fully recover from his ultimately temporary wounds. At that moment, Kirsten walks inside and briefly greets both Yuri and Jeremiah before pulling Nana aside to talk to her about some intel that she'd discovered about the Twilight Killer. After some listening in, the Vincents leave to confer with the rest of their group about Ristar's state. During the chaos of the Lucien Robbery, V2 calls Mobius Central to make sure that Ristar is safe. Though he asks for Dr. Valentine, Nana surprises him by answering in her stead, explaining that Kirsten was presently busy with "citizen evacuation" (she was most likely conferring with Arcadia at the time). Nana assures V2 that both Shesthaal Forgnar and James Mobius had dropped by with the CCLA to help barricade the hospital with armored windows and set up a defensive post. Reassured by this information, V2 hangs up. The next time Mobius Central appears, the Vincent Five walk in on Dr. Joe Wise notifying Nana about Kirsten's whereabouts, or lack thereof - he explains that once she arrived and made sure Ristar was doing okay, she promptly vanished. The way that Nana reacts implies this isn't the first time this has happened. Ristar has also been sneaking out of his room to go wander around, in spite of the fact that the hospital staff encourage him to stay put and let his wounds heal - at that very moment, Ristar appears and struts towards the Vincent Five in spite of the comments of Sasha, the nurse assigned to watch over him. After some banter, Nana decides that Ristar seems fine enough to at least go to the cafeteria with his friends, but she hangs behind to discuss Ristar's state with Sasha and Joe Wise and whether or not he's admissible for release. Ristar is ultimately allowed to leave the hospital and join the Vincents on their trip to Altria. Staff and Personnel Category:Locations Category:Central City Category:V2 Universe Category:Part II: Akasha Category:CCLA Category:Vincent Five Category:Mobius